The Silver Trio
by CrazyFangirlWhoMindsHerWords
Summary: I'd always wondered what would happen when Harry, Ron, and Hermione's children went to Hogwarts. The three were always sort of the "golden" trio. Thus, The Silver Trio. Unexpected friends and foes, adventure (in all 31 flavors), and, of course, MAGIC. Don't like, don't read, please only constructive criticism. (rating may change)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Every Potterhead knows that in the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows, Ron and Hermione have two children, Rose and Hugo. Rose was just starting at Hogwarts, as was Harry and Ginny's son, Albus. There was another that was just beginning. Scorpius Malfoy. Rose stood next to her Uncle Harry, looking at the small family across the platform. The adults acknowledge each other with terse gestures, thus intriguing Rose into wondering what this family had done to deserve such harsh greeting from her uncle, the kindest person she had ever known (besides her parents of course).Rose Weasley, being a Weasely, was very competitive and stubborn, and wasn't one to judge quickly. She looked over her father's shoulder at the boy while he told her to beat him in every academic challenge possible. He pushed his platinum hair out of his eyes and glanced up at her. Their eyes met, a mutual feeling of puzzlement passed between them. Their heads turned when the whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded, daring all passengers to get on, or be left behind…..


	2. Family Ties

The scarlet steam engine squealed and screeched, groaning at moving its sore machinery. Rose was currently looking for a seat, all of which seemed to be full. Even her extended family failed to make room for her, being the rowdy and forgetful people that they were. She meandered along, looking for an open spot. She came to the very back of the train. There was one booth with the light gone out that was completely empty, save for one boy. He was sitting with his elbows perched on his knees , thin black glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, a look of enthrallment upon his features as he turned page by page of the book he was reading. He had silvery blond hair, (much in contrast to Rose's fiery red Weasley hair), that just hung over his forehead and one eye. Of the eye that she could see, it was such a grey as molten steel. Rose tapped lightly on her window and gestured to her luggage, shrugging. The boy had quickly taken off his glasses and put away his book, having them almost seemingly disappear. He slid open the door with a bored look, but there was an incredulous look in his eyes.

"You're one of those Weasleys aren't you?" The boy said with a superior drawl.

"You're one of those Malfoys aren't you?" Rose responded in a like tone. The Malfoy boy's look of surprise and shock in his eyes had bled onto his face, and then asked in a regular voice, "Do I really sound like that?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes you dolt, otherwise I wouldn't have made fun of you for it. It's a _joke_. Didn't your friends or parents ever tell you any?"

"The only jokes I've ever learned were from books, seeing as I don't have any friends and my parents have pretty much disowned me for not having the same interests as my _father_." He spat out the patriarchal word, as if it was a plague.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that you're not _exactly_ like your father, because I read in some history books that your family has almost always been in Slytherin. But maybe you'll be in a different house like-"

"Which books have you read?" The boy quickly interjected, interest now apparent in his eyes.

"Well, I've memorized almost all the books for our courses this year, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, along with Quidditch Through the Ages, oh, and I've read Hogwarts: A History, about a thousand times, because I wanted to learn a lot about the school before I actually got there." Rose lit up at mentioning her favorite book.

"I love that one! I really like the part-"

"With the secret passageways? Me too!" The boy looked confused.

"How did you know what my favorite part was?" Rose looked at him and winked as she started putting her stuff on her side of the compartment.

"There's not that many people who read history books for fun, so I just assumed that you like the same parts as me. By the way, what's your name?" Rose extended her hand to him.

"Rose Weasley, learning extraordinaire, inherited from my mother." The boy firmly shook her hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy, learning extraordinaire, inherited from no one."

"Hmm...Scorpius." She rolled the name off her tongue. "Is that a thing you have in your family, being named after constellations?"

"Pretty much. It's funny how you noticed the pattern."

Their conversation was interrupted by the tinkling of the trolley witch's bell. The compartment door slid open to reveal a smiling woman pushing a cart full of so many sweets, one could never imagine them all. There were some new additions this year to the cart, due to the Weasley twins' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were constantly creating more and more hilarious and fun candies to try.

"Um, I can't spare any cash," said Rose, blushing. Scorpius stood up, and said, "We'll take one of everything. And if you're anything like me, Rose, your favorite candies are Chocolate Frogs, yes?" Rose nodded, blush growing steadily. "And we'll have the rest of those." The candy witch left after giving them their mound of candy.

"You didn't have to do that Scorpius," Rose whispered, still slightly flushed.

"This is the first time I've actually had a friend that wasn't fictional in my entire life. Of course I had to." He smiled and winked, and while his face remained pallid, but his ears were slowly turning pink.

"Well...thanks. Do you mind if I have one of those frogs?" Rose looked at him hopefully, despite being embarrassed. Scorpius chuckled.

"I bought them for you, so take as many as you like." Scorpius went to hand her one, while Rose, used to getting things herself, leaned over and made to grab one also. Their hands brushed, and a spark of electricity flew through their bodies from where their hands touched. They both blushed deeply and withdrew their hands. Rose drew her wand and muttered,"Accio Chocolate Frog!" She ripped open the package, standing up to sit next to Scorpius. Rose sat down and pulled out the card, leaving the chocolate frog inside.

"So, Rose, you already know spells?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"I just kinda' watched my mom," Rose muttered, fumbling with the card in her hand.

"I've only just met you Rose Weasley, and with every sentence, you never fail to surprise me." Rose flashed him a small but grateful smile, before looking at her card.

"Oh, brilliant! I got an Albus Dumbledore card, that's a new one!" The frog, quite bored of being neglected, hopped out, and startled Rose, who fell backwards, taking Scorpius with her. He landed on top of her, hands on both sides of her head, panting from the fall. The compartment door slid open, and they looked at each other with panic-stricken faces. They looked up to see who had entered. It was Albus.

"Oh there you are….Rosie. Am I interrupting something?" Scorpius slid off Rose, both blushing bright red. Rose turned around to find a smirking Albus.

"Don't get _too_ friendly with him Rosie, after all, he _is _a Malfoy." Rose clenched her teeth and walked up to him. She grabbed his shirt collar.

"Don't you dare get cheeky with me, Albus Severus Potter. If you tell my dad, or for that matter, _any_one, about this, I will make it my _personal _job to make your stay at Hogwarts full of misery." She shoved Albus out the door, and said,"Got that?"

Albus nodded fervently, and ran down the hall, a terrified expression apparent on his face all the while. Rose turned around, still fuming, to see a shaking Scorpius. She softened her voice, and asked, "Are you okay?" Scorpius looked up at her, a feeble smile ghosting his lips and glistening tears streaming down his anemic countenance.

"Sorry, it's just," His voice was trembling with emotion. "Nobody's ever stood up for me before, not ever, not even my parents when the kids in my town used to harass me. The kids would throw stones and rotten food, because they thought it was funny, to catch the rich little boy with weird glasses. They'd play Hunt the Malfoy, and chase me all through the town and sometimes catch me in traps, like I was an animal. And my parents would stand and watch. They'd see me come home covered in food and bruises, and the only thing they'd do was run a cold bath for me, and give me a single bar of soap. Dad would shake his head in disapproval, saying that a _real_ Malfoy could defend himself against puny Muggles." He was sobbing now. "To have you say those things to your brother, or cousin, or whoever he was...that is a moment I will _never, ever_ forget."

Rose grasped his shoulder.

"Scorpius, if anyone ever does something like that to you ever again, I will make it my personaljob to make their _life _full of misery. You can quote me on that." Rose felt so sorry for the boy. He needed friends. Not just fictional ones.

With that, Rose shifted her weight, opened her arms, and took a sobbing Scorpius into her hold. Scorpius felt something different. Kind of like when he disappeared into his own world when he was reading, or when his parents used sing to him when he was little. He felt..._safe._


	3. Of Gryffindors and Quidditch

The first years were marched into the Great Hall. Many had looks of wonderment on their faces, betraying the others who were trying to stay calm and collected. In the end, no one could keep a straight face as one by one, their imagination got the better of them. Floating candles hovered about lazily. The room was adorned with banners of each the houses. Scarlet and gold, royal blue and silver, golden yellow and black, and emerald and black were proudly displayed by all the students at each of the tables. The new arrivals were whispering nervously to each other as the pupils already seated scrutinized them. The children were in rows of twos, dressed in the school robes. You wouldn't be incorrect to think that Scorpius and Rose were partners in line. They linked elbows as Professor Mcgonagall unfurled a large scroll and began listing off the names of students to come forth and be sorted. Many people were called up, nervous and green. After being sorted, they walked shakily to the cheering table. Finally, the Professor called out, " Weasley, Rose." She patted Scorpius's arm and flaunted a sparkling smile full of confidence before sauntering up to the Sorting Hat. A cheer rang out around the room. Someone from the scarlet clad table stood up and called out, "We'll never be rid of you, will we, Weasleys?" The Sorting Hat was gently set on her head and the Sorting Hat whispered in Rose's ear.

"Ah, Rose Weasley. I take you're finding the school satisfactory?"

"More than satisfactory, definitely."

"Ah, it's always good to hear that Hogwarts has been maintaining its _reputation_ in the outside world. Say hello to your uncle for me." Then, to the crowd it roared,"GRYFFINDOR!" An explosion of sound came from the gold and scarlet clad table.

"WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY!"

After many more shouts of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the attendees in the Great Hall were left with a small group of children to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." An outburst of whispers shot around the room at the declaration of his name by the Professor. He strode up to the stool, his face a blank wall. Mcgonagall placed the Sorting hat upon his head warily.

"Ahhh...a Malfoy, I was wondering when I would be getting around to sorting one of you lot again...hmmm….where to put, where to put….this is quite the hard decision…" In the Great Hall, whispers were flitting about. A girl hissed to a fellow Ravenclaw. "What's taking so long? When the last Malfoy came here I heard, the Hat was barely on his head before it put him in Slytherin."

Scorpius could be seen muttering to himself.

"Please, just put me where you think best."

"Ah...but you know there, you would not be happy."

"Then put me where you think I'd _be _happy!" His shout rang around the hall. Not a sound could be heard throughout the whole of Hogwarts. The silence was deafening, if not suffocating. No one, ever, had shouted at the Sorting Hat.

"This one's feisty. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The totality of the student body was noiseless. With exception of one person already seated at the table. It was Rose. Fearless, determined, stubborn, Rose. She was clapping, and smiling too. Soon the entire room had joined in, cheering and applauding for the steely resolve of the single Malfoy who hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. The crowd was stomping their feet, and howling with laughter and cheer. The sorting was done, and the feasting was about to begin. Mcgonagall stood and gave her speech, then clapped her hands twice.

* * *

Scorpius dug into his mashed potatoes. They were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. His cooks at home were nothing on the master chefs here, or whoever cooked the food. He looked over at Rose and Albus, who were both talking animatedly about Quidditch, a sport he had never played or seen, but read about and desperately wanted to learn. His eyes clouded over as he remembered what he'd used to do when he was little. He'd close his eyes and imagine being on a thin, sleek, broomstick, wind ruffling his hair. He'd be Seeker, soaring high in the air above all the action, eyes searching the green field below for a golden speck. He'd spot it, flitting about by the opposite Keeper's head. He would dive, bolting for the Snitch before it zoomed away. The goalie would veer off course, dodging the scarlet blur, earning the other team a point. He'd chase the golden ball all over the stadium, wowing the crowd with his expert flying skills. The winged prize would almost be in his hand, and he'd urge his broom closer and closer. The crowd would be roaring, but all he would be able to hear would be the blood pounding in his ears. Finally, finally, he'd feel the cold metal of the Snitch in his warm hand.

"Hey, Scorpius? You okay? You've been spacing for a while now." His eyes shot open to find Rose's deep blue ones staring into his.

"Uh, yep, perfectly fine."

"Am I the first to fluster a Malfoy?"

"N-no." Rose smirked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Positive as a proton." Rose turned away, giggling. Sighing, Scorpius ran a hand through his already tousled hair. Tomorrow flying lessons would start, and his dream would come true.


	4. Wingardium Leviosa

Rose's eyes shot open at the sound of someone dropping what sounded like a large pile of books. She slid her small satin slippers onto her cold feet, and padded down the stairs in her nightgown, wand in hand. She looked at the plush couch sitting in front of the dying fire, and found a wide awake Scorpius, poring over his textbooks. She crept closer and saw him mouthing incantations and waving his wand incoherently.

"So, getting practice for Charms?" Scorpius jolted out of his reverie and looked at who had spoken. A flush crept up his neck when he saw Rose in her gown. He averted his eyes and tugged at the neck of his grey hoodie.

"Um, yes. But it's not like I wanted to impre-" He shut his mouth and turned pink. Rose giggled at the sight of a flushed and flustered Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, I get it. Because _I_ can already do most of the easy spells, _you_ wanted to learn some to catch up to me."

"Actually, I just wanted to show you-I mean, Professor Flitwick that some Malfoy's don't always slack."

"Which ones are you working on?"

"Well, I've dabbled in pretty much every spell in the book, but I just can't seem to get Wingardium Leviosa." Rose giggled at the memory of her mother telling a story of when she and her dad were in school.

_Ron is seen muttering and waving his wand. _

"_Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione looks over at him and grabs his hand, stopping the haphazard movements._

"_You're going to poke someone's eye out. And you're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. Make the 'gar' nice and long."_

"_You do it if you're so clever then. Go on! Go on!_" _Hermione tosses her hair over her shoulder. She raises her wand, and concentrates fully on the feather sitting before her. Ron leans back in his chair, waiting for the disappointed look that was sure to come on the know-it-all's face. _

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione delicately flicks her wand, and the feather floats up steadily. _

"_Ah! Miss Granger's done it!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands in approval. Hermione sits straighter in her chair and smiles smugly at Ron. He slumps further into his seat, embarrassment staining his cheeks._

"I think I can fix that." Rose helped him with the spell, and soon, most of the furniture was floating in the air. With a swing of her wand, all of the fixtures landed on the floor without so much as a _plink_. They moved onto the harder spells, and soon Scorpius had mastered almost the entire book. Rose yawned and looked at the clock ticking away on the mantel. It read 11:48.

"It's getting late. We should probably get to bed if we want to actually function tomorrow." She stood up and stretched, and grabbed her wand from the coffee table.

"Good night. Maybe we could do this again sometime? We could work on homework together." Scorpius brightened at the prospect of being able to hang out with Rose again.

"Sure! Good night." Rose turned and started walking towards her dormitory. She spun again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, and Rose? Thanks for all the help tonight." Scorpius leaned down and Rose felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. He smiled and gathered his books, sauntering to the boy's dormitories.


	5. Peeves the Poltergeist

Rose awoke to the sound of laughter. She opened her eyes and pulled back the drapes that surrounded her bed. She saw the other occupants of her dormitory getting dressed. Willow Day was currently brushing and braiding her ridiculously long golden hair. A girl who was fixing the position of her blouse in the mirror was named Sophia Pratt. Another who was looking through her schedule and packing her bag was Emily Ramine. And the girl who was groggily rubbing her eyes in confusion was Elle Vetur.

Willow tied off her hair and glanced in the mirror before turning to giggle at the two still in bed.

"Get up, sleepyheads! You're going to miss breakfast completely at this rate!" Rose's eyes widened at this comment and rushed to get ready as fast as humanly possible. She had brushed her hair and teeth, gotten dressed, and was currently stuffing her books in her bag in a span of 7 minutes before grabbing her schedule and calling over her shoulder, "Hurry Elle! If you don't leave with the crowd, you won't be able to find your way to the Hall!" Elle waved back sleepily, probably not comprehending what Rose had said. She raced down the steps two at a time, and ran smack into someone, her books flying everywhere. Rose looked into the face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose," he said, chuckling, "You need to be more careful! You're going to knock me down every day if you leave like that." Rose giggled, gathering her books into both of her arms.

"Do me a favor and grab my schedule?" Scorpius took it into his hands and crawled through the portrait hole. Rose followed, and soon they were caught in a crowd of fellow first years, a mass of chattering and excited faces. They arrived at the Great Hall, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Soon they were munching away on golden brown toast and jam while comparing schedules.

"I can't believe it! We have the exact same schedule!" Rose was elated.

"First we have Transfiguration. Next is Charms, then Double Potions with Slytherin. Why is Gryffindor always paired with them? Anyway, following that is History of Magic, and then lunch. Afterwards is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy.

"And our last class is Herbology, and then…"

"Flying lessons!" They said this at the same time, as they were both entertaining the idea of being on a broomstick, soaring through the air.

* * *

After breakfast, they sprinted off to Transfiguration. Rose and Scorpius were rounding a corner when Albus ran headfirst into them.

"Gosh, I'm sorry guys! I can't find my way to Transfiguration and I was getting a little more than frustrated."

"It's okay Albus. We were heading there too! Why not walk together?" They started off down the hall, talking about flying lessons later today, when the group was interrupted yet again. Unfortunately, it wasn't another first year that had gotten lost. It was Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves swooped about, cachinnating at their frightened faces.

"Awww, the itty bitty firsties can't find their way around Hogwarts? Dear, dear, shouldn't someone _help_ them? Oh! I have some friends who would _love_ to be of assistance." He clapped his transparent hands and Cornish Pixies flew out from behind curtains and paintings and out of pots and suits of armor. The pixies dove onto their victims like piranhas onto meat. Soon the entire hallway was a mess. Shining armor was dented and scratched, paintings were torn to bits, pots were smashed, and glass was everywhere. On top of it all, Peeves floated around causing superfluous damage to the already out of hand scene. The situation was steadily becoming more and more disastrous. Rose whipped out her wand.

" IMMOBULUS!" Every pixie froze, and Peeves pouted, crossing his arms like a two year old.

"Should have seen that coming, you _were_ raised by Granger after all…" Rose smiled and flipped her shockingly red hair over her shoulder.

"I have a _few _more tricks up my sleeve." She flicked her wand.

"Reparo!" All the suits of armor stood to attention. The broken pots mended themselves, while the tears in the paintings stitched themselves back together. Everything was back to normal. Finally, with a shout of, "Accio cage!" the Cornish Pixies were contained, and Peeves looked, well, peeved. Of course, during all this, the bell had rung, so they really needed to be going off to class. Albus, Scorpius, and Rose started down the hall.

"Wait, where are you going? I wasn't finished with you!" Rose called over her shoulder to him.

"Go blow off steam somewhere else!" They continued walking along, as if nothing had happened. There was something about telling off a ghost and capturing pixies single-handedly that brought you and your friends closer together.

* * *

Professor McGonagall acknowledged them warmly when they walked in, late. They were about to tell her about their predicament with Peeves and the Cornish Pixies when she held up a finger, silencing any excuses.

"I always expect late-comers on the first day, but I look forward to seeing you three _on time_ tomorrow."

"Yes Professor." They retired to their seats while the class flew by. The pupils were sent out the door with a 2 page paper on the importance of Transfiguration.

"Always anticipate homework when it comes to McGonagall, that's what my new motto is going to be," grumbled Scorpius as they made their way to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Aww, cheer up, Scorp. I'll help you with it during lunch." Albus looked at her, hurt.

"You too Albus." They walked quickly through the hall, taking three wrong turns, running into a part of the wall pretending to be a door, falling due to a vanishing step, but making it to Charms before the bell rang. Scorpius was excited for Charms, because he wanted to show Professor Flitwick some of what he had learned last night. The Professor had introduced himself and taken roll, pausing at both Rose's and Albus's names to smile widely at them. Soon, he had taught them several incantations and wand movements, and then the entire room was filled with muttering and floating feathers. Since Scorpius and Rose were way past Wingardium Leviosa, they were fooling around with other charms. Scorpius brought out a pencil dramatically.

"Colovaria!" The black Ticonderoga pencil turned a vivacious orange. Rose smiled and congratulated him.

"Ah. The colour change charm. I'm surprised someone of your age would know that." Scorpius grinned at Professor Flitwick. "I've been practicing." The professor nodded and continued helping some other students.

"Hey, you mind helping me out here?" Rose turned to Albus who for the life of himself could not get the feather on his desk to float. Rose picked up her wand and talked him through it. When he had finally got it, she turned back to Scorpius.

She opened her mouth so say something, but was interrupted by the Professor calling to the class, speaking about their homework, which was to practice spells.

Rose turned and looked at Professor Flitwick, who was writing the homework on the board. She was concentrating on her quill while it was scratching the spells to practice in her assignment journal. Albus was having too much fun playing with the new charm he had learned, he hadn't noticed that he was supposed to be writing stuff down. Albus whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and his chair started to rise in the air. Rose turned to where Albus used to sitting to whisper him the spells in case he missed some. But he wasn't there. She did the smart thing and looked up.

"Albus Severus Potter, what in the world are you doing?" All heads turned to look at a floating Albus, who had an expression of utter horror on his face.

"Albus," Rose shouted up to him, "You have to lower yourself onto the ground!" Silence. Then came his quavering reply: "You never showed me how!" Rose sighed and ran a hand over her face. She raised her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The chair rose up to the ceiling, slightly squishing its occupant.

"I thought you were supposed to be _helping_ me!" Rose lowered her wand, as did the chair. With a _clunk_! Albus was back on solid ground. Everyone started to clap and cheer. Professor Flitwick called to them, "Ten points to Gryffindor for a job well done!"

He turned back around, as if nothing had happened, and continued to write on the board. The majority of the class was still staring back at the three, with wide eyes. Rose picked up her quill and pretended to write, as did Scorpius and Albus. One by one, the students each turned and continued to record the assignments. When they were all minding their own business, Rose breathed a sigh of relief. But it turns out that there was one person still staring, who was sitting next to her. Scorpius was so enraptured in her authoritative demeanor that the bell rang, and he was still staring.

"Scorp? Scorpius...Scorpius Malfoy! We have to get to Potions! Professor Slughorn runs a tight ship, and we don't want to be late!" Rose had packed up his books and was waiting for him, her hand on her hip. Albus was sniggering in the background. Scorpius quickly grabbed his satchel from her. "Let's go."

They sprinted out of the classroom, book bags swinging.

"I just hope we don't run into Peeves again…" Unfortunately, Rose was unaware that the phrase she just uttered was basically a death wish in Hogwarts.

"You called?" He used the same ploy as earlier. "Aww, look at the ickle firsties, trying hopelessly to find their way to Potions class with the slimy slug."

"Ickle firsties?" Scorpius looked indignant. Albus was cowering behind them, fearfully covering his head.

"Hopelessly?" Rose did not like how the ghost was treating her namesake. She was a Weasley, and Weasleys never gave up.

"Well, it's not like we needed your help finding our way before. So flit away and go stuff somebody _else's_ head into a cage full of Cornish Pixies." Peeves looked hurt. He flew down the hall, and shouted, "Maybe I _WILL_!" over his shoulder. The intangible one, at least.

"Well that was easier than expected. Now, let's get to Potions." Albus looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you _do _that?"

"It's a little thing called confidence. You should try it sometime." Albus stuck his tongue at her, no longer afraid. They eventually made it to the dungeons, where, miraculously, they were the first ones there.

Professor Slughorn coughed and tugged at the collar of his cloak. (Most people wore theirs to Potions because it was cold, even though it was a fire hazard.) Five awkward minutes passed.

"It seems our other class members have lost their way. I'll go see if I can find them." He quickly walked out of the room. Rose and Scorpius shared a confused look, then set up a cauldron in the very back of the room. Albus took out a chocolate bar and sat on a desk, chewing on it. Rose started to read what Slughorn had written neatly on the board. Unfortunately, his grammar and spelling were not so neat. And grammatical errors were Rose's pet peeve. She marched up to the board, and started to re-write the instructions.

_Cure for Boils_

_~Part one~_

_Add 6 Snake Fangs to your mortar_

_Crush them into a fine powder_

_Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs into the cauldron_

_Heat the mixture at 250 for 10 seconds_

_Wave your wand_

_Return in 10 minutes_

_~Part Two~_

_Add 4 Horned Slugs to the cauldron_

_Add 2 Porcupine Quills to the cauldron _

_Stir 5 times, clockwise_

_Wave your wand to complete the potion_

Rose was just sitting back in her seat, when the entire class, including Slughorn, walked in, blackened by soot. The two in back and the one in front looked at the lot of them with wide eyes, wondering what on Earth had happened to them. Scorpius opened his mouth. But before he could get a word out, the Professor held up a hand, and said, "Peeves."

That was an explanation in itself. Apparently, when Rose had said," Go stuff someone else's head into a cage full of Cornish Pixies," Peeves had taken it seriously. And decided to take his anger out on the approaching class. Slughorn pointed his wand at the class. "Scourgify."

The soot on everyone disappeared, including himself.

"Now. Isn't that better? Let's get out the ingredients on the board." Rose and Scorpius, being the overachievers that they were, already had the written things on their table, and had crushed the Snake Fangs. Albus slid off the desk he had been sitting on, knocking over a stack of books. Soon potion making was underway, and Professor Slughorn was meandering around the room, pointing out things to fix and commenting on the beautiful consistency of so and so's potion, and the lovely blue of Elle's potion, etc. Rose and Scorpius made theirs quickly, wordlessly handing each other ingredients and ladles, seemingly knowing the other's thoughts. Soon, their potion was done and in a flask, their names printed neatly on a piece of tape in Rose's handwriting. They were the first ones to finish, so they started to clean up their station, scrubbing the cauldron, wiping the table, putting the ingredients away, and stacking their bags neatly on the counter. Horace leaned back in his chair and admired their organization; they were amazingly coordinated, never once bumping or dropping anything. Even after finishing their work, they still moved like clockwork, as though they were meant to be together. This profundity wasn't long lasting, because soon there was a large crash and a clatter of metal measuring spoons. Albus looked up sheepishly from the mess and glanced at Scorpius and Rose pleadingly for help. Slughorn heaved himself out of his seat to clean up the mess. Rose, still talking to Scorpius about the different ways to pickle frog's intestines, lazily flicked her wand, muttering "Scourgify." soon followed by, "Reparo!"

Scorpius, though slightly unnerved by her ability to cast spells without much concentration, went on to talk about the twelve uses of dragon blood. Slughorn stared in amazement at the at the bright witch, now conversing nonchalantly with Malfoy.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for Miss Weasley's excellent showcase of two difficult spells." Large amounts of hooting and hollering came from the scarlet clad students caused Rose to turn pink. Many of the Slytherins looked ready to annihilate the entire classroom. Scorpius clapped her on the back, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Y'see, Reparo was a favorite of my mum's," explained Rose slowly, grinning sheepishly. "And we all got _especially_ good at Scourgify when Hugo came around." She started to giggle now. "I remember that we'd always invite Albus, James, and Lilly over, and the five of us would play Quidditch, with toy broomsticks. There was this one time, when Albus-"

Said boy interjected with a sharp, "Oh please, not that story!"

"When Albus was playing Beater. We used dodgeballs for the Bludgers. He was getting really into his position, swinging the bat around like a maniac. The ball came at him, and he missed it! It rammed straight into his face. He was mid-swing, and he let go of the bat. Everything seemed to freeze as we watched it soar through our house, our neighbor's house, and rapped their dog on the head, knocking it out. Albus went as white as a sheet, and we all just about fell off our broomsticks we were laughing so hard. Mum came out, and she was a ball of fury. We all pointed at Albus, and flew off into the kitchen."

Rose turned to Albus. "How'd the underside of that bus look?"

Albus glared at her. "Quite nice, thank _you_ very much." Scorpius and the other Gryffindors were roaring with laughter. Albus blushed and sank down in his chair. Soon, the bell rang, and the students filed out, chattering amongst themselves.

"Oh I just can't wait for History of Magic!" Rose was literally bouncing with joy. Scorpius grinned. "Maybe I could ask some questions about Hogwarts: A History! I've always wondered about that one chapter…"

Albus yawned as the two continued to talk excitedly about the next class. "_You_ guyscan't wait for some old codger to drone on about dead guys. I think I might sit this one out, maybe take a nap or something." Unfortunately, nobody heard him, because Rose and Scorpius were already down the hall and turning the corner.

"Hey! G-guys! Wait for me!" He glanced around the hall, waiting for Peeves to show up. A suit of armor clattered to the floor, a ghastly cackling resonating through Albus' ears. He probably ran the fastest then than in his whole life.


End file.
